Bug lamps which emit yellow light are known. Such lamps generally derived their yellow color by virtue of a coating on a surface thereof, which coating contained large amounts of cadmium. Recently, the disposal of such lamps has raised environmental concerns because of the danger of the cadmium entering into ground water supplies or otherwise causing potential damage to the environment. One solution to the problem has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,395, wherein the main color component comprises rutile titanium dioxide containing antimony and chromium. However, this coating can also contain up to 15% cadmium. Additionally, some of the prior art coatings, which have a high bulk density, are difficult to coat causing agglomerates, pinholes and/or stratifications.